


Thorns Of Love

by LordBadass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Has Issues, Beware Of The Man Who Speaks In Hands, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, F/M, Flowey has issues, Good Chara (Undertale), Possessive Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBadass/pseuds/LordBadass
Summary: Chara was always destined to be Frisk's ghostly companion throughout the Underground, but what if she ended up being bound to Flowey instead? How would this tale change? Would Chara be able to SAVE her brother? Will the barrier still break?There are so many questions.They must be answered.Let the experiment begin.





	1. Unexpected Revival

Flowey was bored. Not that it was anything new. It’s just that he hadn’t played that much with this timeline yet, his main idea for this one was to just sit back and see what would happen if he didn’t interfere or interact with anyone. This wasn’t the first time he has done this but all the other times he usually snapped and went on another genocide run.

He released a blissful sigh as he reminisced all the agony and misery he inflicted upon the rest of the Underground on his countless genocide runs. While he couldn’t feel most emotions he could still feel anger, boredom, curiosity and pleasure - which is why he enjoyed genocide so much. At first it was just driving away the boredom and satiating his curiosity but then it grew into a sick fetish, something he could finally derive enjoyment from.

He twisted on his stem as he observed his surroundings, beginning to count every rock and flower down by the entrance of the ruins. The only place in the Underground touched by the sun’s inviting warmth. Flowey remembered that he used to always wanted to see the sun, so he would come down here everyday to sit in it’s warmth. The only way he convinced his mother to let him come down so often was his most dreaded subject - maths. He told her that he would count every single flower and rock and then divide them by whatever number she told him to.

Maybe that was why he was doing it now. Maybe it brought some form of relaxation to the flower’s subconscious. Maybe it was so ingrained into him that he couldn’t help but do it every time he came down here. Flowey shrugged it off and continued counting. Nothing better to do anyway.

Or so he thought.

He heard a screaming noise above him and looked up, wondering who the hell it could possibly be. He struggled to see with the sun in his eyes. But if it came from up there...then it must be a human. Intrigued by this situation he burrowed under the ground and rushed towards a patch of grass in the next room, awaiting for the human to collect themselves and approach him.

It’s not like they could stop him anyway. If he was killed...well, he saved a little while ago. So if anything happens he could reset and change his plans until he eventually got what he wanted. After all, why take the human soul away so quickly? He wanted to experiment with them first.

Besides, no human could possibly kill him after taking that much damage from the fall. Unless they surprised him but surprises only work once - especially when Flowey was involved. So he waited, and waited. It wasn’t too long though. Only about twenty or so minutes which wasn’t much considering how long he’s lived and waited for.

The human was most certainly a kid, hell the human looked just as old as Chara did when she died. The kid had a bowl cut style which to Flowey made them look like an edgy lesbian. An image of Undyne flashed through his head. He mentally giggled at that and saved it for later. The kid was wearing a blue sweater with pink stripes running along it. Additionally, the kid wore black shorts and black sneakers.

They almost looked like...no! That can’t be! But...the resemblance was uncanny. But...could it really be Chara?! Maybe….just maybe it was…

_That’s not me._

A familiar voice rang through his head, the words spoken soft but having the impact of a sledgehammer. Flowey could barely grasp a rational thought in that situation. It couldn’t be...was it really Chara?

_Their eyes are brown, a different colour to mine._

The voice was more accurate and real than he could ever imagine - none of his dreams or hallucinations sounded this real. So was this really Chara? So many things were wrong about this...yet it was so interesting. He couldn’t help but grin in some twisted form of excitement.

Flowey looked the new arrival in the eyes, and true to the word of the voice, the kid had brown eyes. Not red. A giddy feeling washed over him and he released a giggle, which startled the kid who stared at the Flower in confusion.

“Howdy! My name’s Flowey!” He said cheerfully, waiting for the voice of his long-lost sibling to speak once more. “Flowey the flower. You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.”

_There’s no way anybody will be fooled by that._

‘You’d be surprised’, Flowey thought dryly as he recalled all his times manipulating Papyrus and Asgore. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. You ready? Here we go!”

_What the…?_

Flowey grinned inwardly as he forced the kid into a battle. That’s right. Chara never experienced a battle in her life, sure she has been informed on them but to actually see or be in one was a whole different story. He would know.

The soul of the now terrified child was floating before him...ripe for the taking. He could feel the urge to take it building inside him. If he could get that soul then maybe...just maybe he could feel more than just these limited emotions.

He grinned to the child as he continued, “See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!” He informed as the child curiously began poking it in fascination. “Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”

_LV?! But that’s…_

Flowey struggled to hide the malicious grin that he felt forming. Hearing his precious sister like this made him...happy. No...more like excited. Not too different to murder but certainly more intimate. He wanted more. “What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!”

_What the hell is wrong with you?! The mere thought of what you’re implying…_

He could hear the rage in Chara’s voice. It just made him even more intoxicated with her voice. Now he didn’t want more. He NEEDED more. He winked at the human before him, trying to look friendly and cute.

Flowey suddenly brought multiple white pellets out of the ground while Chara’s breath hitched, scared for the kid. Flowey was aware of her dislike for humans but she always had a soft spot for kids, how could she not? She was one herself after all. But him? He was a whole different ball game.

“Down here, LOVE is spread through...little white...friendliness pellets!” He said, making sure he seemed suspicious just to get a reaction. Oddly enough he didn’t. Guess the kid was just that gullible, huh? “Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”

The friendliness pellets began to hone in on the child who simply stood there with a smile, not even making an effort to move their soul. The child reached out, eager to see what her new friend was giving her.

She got the answer real quick; pain.

She screamed and fell down onto her knees as her mind was overwhelmed by agony. Her eyes were wide and sweat trickled down her face.

_You sadistic little asshole! Don’t you dare kill her! She’s just a kid!_

Flowey allowed his sadistic grin to be shown in full as the fallen child looked at him in betrayal and fear. “You idiot! In this world it’s kill or be killed!” He heard Chara gasp out of shock and horror - yes, only one other person knew that phrase. “Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!”

The child looked up in terror as many more pellets were formed around them. Flowey’s eyes went pitch black and his pupils became small white pinpricks as his grin turned into a jaded smile. “ **DIE.”**

The pellets began to slowly approach the child, to install as much fear as possible before death. Flowey let out a shrill laugh that echoed throughout the Ruins.

_No, no, no, no, NO!!!_

Flowey screamed in pain as a fireball landed directly on his face. He twisted on his stem to see a very pissed off Toriel glaring at him with more fire in her hands. Just as she prepared another fireball, Flowey burrowed into the soil underneath to escape. He continued digging his way underground until he eventually sprouted back out of the ground in the depths of the Ruins.

‘This is fine, I’ll just reset and try again!’ Flowey thought with a smirk as he summoned up his determination and...nothing happened.

...

What?

Why the hell wasn’t it working?! Where did all his powers go-

_What the hell were you doing earlier?! You tried to kill them!_

Flowey paused as a creepy smile grew on his face. Who cares about reset’s right now? He had Chara...all to himself.

“Chara! It’s so good to finally be able to speak to you again!” He cheered with a menacing smile on his face. “Golly, it really has been a long time, huh?”

_Why are you acting like you know me? I’ve never met you in my entire life._

Flowey looked hurt. “You don’t remember me?”

A ghostly vision of Chara appeared before him - looking exactly like his long lost sibling. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against a wall. _No. Now tell me who the hell you are!_

“Chara, it’s me. Your best friend.” Declared Flowey with a soft voice as he looked right into Chara’s eyes. “Asriel Dreemurr.”


	2. For A Soul

_“_ _Chara, it’s me. Your best friend.” Declared Flowey with a soft voice as he looked right into Chara’s eyes. “Asriel Dreemurr.”_

 _A-azzy_ ? Whimpered Chara with a look of pure horror and dread on her face as an icy feeling crept her spine. _No! You can’t be him! The Azzy I knew would never hurt a fly - let alone a defenseless child!_

Flowey sighed and shook his head, “I was weak back then, Chara. I was an idiot for ever thinking that mercy was the answer. No. In this world it’s kill or be killed.” A horrific grin found its way onto his face. “Just as you told me it was.”

Chara flinched before baring her teeth at him, _Bullshit! You can’t be him! Asriel d-d-disappeared in front of my very own eyes…_ Her voice became more quiet and weak near the end as her lower lip trembled. _If you really are him then tell me something that only Azzy would know._

“You want proof? Heh, fine. What about that time we made that cake for Asgore and messed up the ingredients and ended up feeding him Buttercup Flowers in his dessert? He was sick for days!” A cruel glint entered Flowey’s eyes as he remembered how much his father suffered at his and Chara’s hands - even though it was unintentional.

 _So what?! Asgore is a trusting guy, I’m sure he would’ve told you exactly what happened if you just asked! So it’s not something that just Azzy would know!_ Countered Chara, willing to defend her brother’s innocence for the rest of eternity if need be.

“Then how about when you made Asgore a t-shirt for his birthday? Remember how you needed my help to knit it and get the proper materials? Heh, did I ever tell you that I actually had to steal that fabric from Mum’s own personal sewing kit?” Inquired Flowey with a chuckle.

Chara couldn’t formulate a response. She felt numb. This...this _thing_ couldn’t really be her precious brother...could it? She looked at Flowey and wasn’t sure what to feel anymore. At first she felt nothing more than rage towards the malicious flower but now...she felt a slight sting of longing. Was it really him?

Was this really Asriel?

Oh god, what happened!?

“On your 12th birthday I got you a locket as a gift. Well, I got two. One for me - showing a human soul and one for you - showing a monster soul.” Spoke Flowey softly with an almost peaceful smile. “I had Best Friends Forever inscribed onto it and on the inside there was a photo of you and me playing in the Royal Garden, remember?”

Chara went completely silent. This was Asriel. It could be nobody else. Only they knew the contents of the lockets.

 _What happened to you Azzy?_ Whispered Chara as she reached a trembling hand out to her lost brother. _I thought you were…_

Flowey tried to wrap a vine around their hand but it went straight through their incorporeal form. He sighed, irritated that he wouldn’t be able to touch her. “Dead? Yeah, I was. At least for a while.”

 _What do you mean?_ Inquired Chara softly as she felt tears falling down her face. She knelt in front of her brother as her frame began to slightly tremble.

“The royal scientist, Alphys brought be back by injecting determination into a flower touched by my dust.” Spoke Flowey, practically hissing the doctor’s name.

 _Shouldn’t you be glad that she saved you?_ Asked Chara as her tears began hitting the rocky ground underneath.

“Saved me? Pfft, as if. She may have brought me back from death but therein lies the issue, I have a mind and I have a body but I do not have a soul.” Said Flowey as his smile became jaded again. “I can’t feel love. I can’t feel happiness. I can’t feel anything except from anger, boredom, curiosity and pleasure.”

 _Y-You don’t have a soul?_ Repeated Chara, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

“That’s right!” Flowey chirped happily. “But that’s fine, right? After all - you can help me get my soul back.”

Chara’s eyes widened even further. She could save her brother?! A wide smile formed on her face as the words escaped her lips without even thinking them, _How?!_

“It’s simple.” Responded Flowey as his jaded smile grew even wider, almost ripping his face apart. “We take the human’s.”

_W-what?!_

Flowey couldn’t help but shiver in delight as pleasure jolted up and down his stem, making him giggle loudly. Hearing his precious sister sound so weak and scared...it felt even better than watching a monster turn to dust!

_A-Azzy! What you’re suggesting is...disgusting. Besides, I can’t even touch them as a ghost - I would need to infuse my soul with a weapon to do any real damage!_

But Flowey wasn’t going to let go of this golden opportunity.

“Think about it, Chara! If we kill this human - all monsterkind would go free and I would finally be able to feel again.” He spoke in a comforting tone. Yes, take the bait. “I mean think about it, what is one human child - a naive and weak one, worth by comparison to a whole race and your very own brother’s happiness?” Chara grimaced and looked at the floor in contemplation. One more push. “Then we can truly be together forever.”

Chara froze up, her entire body went rigid as she remembered the words that her brother spoke to her as he faded to dust…

_“Remember, we’ll always be...together forever…”_

She shook her head to get herself back into reality. She looked at Flowey and felt her heart pounding against her ghostly chest. She dug her nails into her hands, drawing black ooze and her brother’s perverse pleasure before wiping the tears off her face.

 _Where are the knives?_ Inquired Chara with a resolute, yet regretful look on her face.

Flowey couldn’t help but laugh, “Right where they always are.”

Hook, line and sinker.


	3. his_memories(1)

**_Downloading his_memories(1).W.Dgas_ **

 

**_60%_ **

 

**_70%_ **

 

**_80%_ **

 

**_90%_ **

 

**_Download complete._ **

 

* * *

 

_Laughter. Laughter. Laughter._

_All I could hear was a soft melodic voice giggling non-stop. I couldn’t help but smile and laugh as my sister rolled around in the soft grass of the Royal Garden without a single care in the world. The royal garden was a beautiful sight to behold, many different flowers were perfectly sectioned into small patches around the pathways to make an amazing pattern. A flower lightly touched my head and fell onto the grassy floor underneath, I blinked before turning to Chara who was grinning with a hand full of flowers - no doubt ready to bombard me with an endless wave of flowers_

_“C’mon Azzy! This is so much fun!” Said Chara with a smile that only I got to saw. Her arms were outstretched and her green and yellow striped sweater was covered in mud. She made a beckoning motion with her hands, no doubt to invite me on her fun and most likely to hug her as well._

_I looked around for any possible onlookers, when I was sure nobody was here, I grinned and jumped into the mud with Chara. I felt Chara’s outstretched arms wrap around my torso as she released a sigh of relief and comfort._

_She was safe with me. I was safe with her. This was perfect. We laid there for a minute or so, just enjoying one another’s company. Then they ruined it._

_The large golden doors of the Garden’s entrance swung open with a heavy clang as my mother and father came running out. “Asriel, Chara! Where are you?!”_

_I resisted the urge to snarl and lash out at them. I was spending time with her, did they really think they were more important?! I felt the tension building up but Chara’s arms quickly moved off from my body as she stood up, allowing our parents to see her over the bushes. Any anger I felt quickly left me as I saw her smile and wave towards them, she looked so adorable! I’m so glad that she’s my sister._

_All mine._

_“Ah! There you two are. I’m pleased that you weren’t in danger. Next time you decide to do this please inform your father and I first, alright?” Asked Mother with a gentle smile._

_I muttered something under my breath, “Why are you always so formal?” She didn’t hear of course. That didn’t matter. It never did._

_Chara must’ve heard as she looked at me in shock, a tinge of sadness in her eyes. I put on a forced smile to make that look go away but she kept staring at me with the same look in her eyes._

_Why did that look seem so familiar?_

_I chuckled in an attempt to lighten her mood. “Did you think that we would get in trouble? We were only gone for a few minutes you know?”_

_Father joined in on the chuckling, “Well I never know what you two little demons might get up to.” His words were playful but I noticed Chara freezing up when he said ‘demons’._

_Interesting._

_“Well, you two have fun. But remember to be cleaned and ready for dinner in an hour or so!” Said Mother as she walked out the garden, father in tow._

_I sighed and looked at Chara who looked marginally uncomfortable from earlier. They screwed up our moment! I suppressed the growl forming in my throat as I turned to my sibling with a forced smile, again._

_"So...what’s up?” I weakly croak out. I hated how weak I sounded, but I couldn’t help it when I saw the look of distress in her eyes. It hurt me - like a knife turning my back, over and over again. I hated it._

_“It’s...nothing.” Replied Chara, her voice uneasy and her nails digging into her palm. I grimaced at this action and wanted nothing more than to stop her, yet I was held back. I want to say it’s because I know that Chara gets aggressive when touched without permission._

_But that would be a lie. I wanted to know what she would do. I let her hurt herself so I can indulge in my own curiosity. I’m such a sick, sick freak. I’m not deserving of having her._

_Still, I refuse to let go._

_“I just...nevermind, let’s get back to our fun.” Spoke Chara with a false smile on her face. Please stop, you’re beginning to remind me of myself. I needed to get to the bottom of this - for her sake._

_“No.” I shakily whispered back, my frame shaking a little. A small part of me is genuinely scared for her and feels terribly upset but not enough to warrant the tears I feel forming in my eyes. I knew that she always gave in to me when I cried. It’s not selfish, it’s for her sake after all. “Chara, I know that you disliked being called that...w-why?”_

_Chara stiffened up and looked at me with a dark expression on her face. It was almost impossible to decipher. Almost._

_“Asriel,” She started off slowly and lowly, “If you don’t drop this subject then I won’t have any control over my next course of actions. So please, stop.”_

_I won’t lie - a small wave of fear washed over me. It meant nothing in comparison to my excitement and curiosity. I wasn’t going to let this drop. Not now._

_“But C-Chara…” I begin sobbing, a small part of me was screaming crybaby. I could feel something dark boiling within as I resisted a smile. Bile formed in my throat and my stomach began aching as I looked Chara right in the eye, a surge of raw pleasure ran through me when I said,“I just want to help.”_

_That did it. She was angry now. Her hands had formed into fists and her knuckles were turning a bright white. “Last warning. Please stop, Asriel. I love you but I won’t be able to contain my rage.”_

_I forced my facial muscles into frowning to stop myself from grinning. The pleasure grew even greater and I felt the blood flow to my head, making me somewhat dizzy. The tears came out even more. I needed to see what she was hiding, for her sake._

_“Chara, I know you want to just ignore this but...you won’t be able to move on without confronting this. I don’t like seeing you hurt, please Chara…” I whimpered pitifully, like the pathetic piece of trash that I am. I hated it. But I would endure it for Chara._

_She was everything to me._

_Chara screamed a primal shout as she rushed towards me, eyes filled with fury as I felt her hands wrap around my throat. I found myself almost wanting to die. Would it make her happy? No. She needed me. Just like I needed her._

_I had no one before her. Mum wouldn’t let me see a single monster other than the royal guards. She only wanted what was best for me, that’s what she always said. She left me alone to rot for her own sick thought of protection, father was no better - obeying mother like a dog would to his master._

_Nobody could understand me. The adults were too distant due to my status as royalty and my parents treated me like I was some sort of perfect little angel who would shatter into pieces without constant supervision._

_Little did they know that I found great pleasure reading books about war and death. I hated myself for it, shouted insults in the mirror for the sick freak I had become. And as much as I hated it...I couldn’t help but indulge within my twisted fantasies again._

_But Chara? They changed it all. I don’t hate myself as much as I did back then. I can keep my mind off the violence as long as Chara’s amazing presence was always around. She was always there when I needed it. I love her and I will never let anyone hurt her, no matter what that sickening feeling in my gut wants._

_I looked up to Chara and smiled weakly, “Please Chara, I can see your suffering. You’ve always been there when I needed help, I want to do the same for you.” Chara flinched and her grip became softer and lighter._

_I felt the oxygen rushing back into my lungs as I began to cough._

_She let me go._

_She curled into a fetal position on the floor, tears streaming down her face as a look of pure grief etched itself onto her face. “Oh god, I’m a demon, oh god, Azzy I’m so sorry, oh god.”_

_Once again I felt a twisted sense of pleasure rushing through me and seeing her expression of complete and utter despair made me pant heavily as my heart began pounding against my chest. I forced the horrifying feeling down and walked over to Chara, my face morphing into genuine concern as I began to realise that I was letting her down. I was failing her._

_“It’s okay, Chara. You’re not a demon.” She flinched again. “You’re a beautiful person, Chara. You actually manage to put up with me and I’m nothing more than a disgusting piece of…”_

_Chara forcibly closed my snout as she looked into my eyes. “Don’t ever say that again.” Was it the demon comment? “You could never be a disgusting piece of shit even if you tried. I love you Azzy and I don’t want to see you beat yourself up over something that an idiot like me did.”_

_"But you’re not-” I was cut off by a very miffed Chara, her eyes practically sparking with rage. I couldn’t help but squeak and look away._

_“Listen Azzy you are the most kindest, innocent person I have ever met.” I could tell she meant it. It almost made me laugh. “So don’t you ever sa-”_

 

* * *

 

Interesting.

 

**He** must be interfering with the rest of this video.

 

Very well.

 

The information I have gathered is more than enough.

 

No, I will not do that yet my friend.

 

We still have much more to learn.

 

For now let us await for his power to weaken once more. Until then we shall watch over the current events.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Calm Before The Storm

🏱︎♋︎♓︎■︎

 

⬧︎□︎📪︎ ⬧︎□︎ ❍︎◆︎♍︎♒︎ ◻︎♋︎♓︎■︎

 

♓︎⧫︎ ♒︎◆︎❒︎⧫︎⬧︎

 

♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♏︎

 

♓︎⧫︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎ ●︎□︎■︎♑︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎

 

⬧︎□︎□︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎

 

♋︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎♓︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ●︎□︎□︎🙵 □︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ ♐︎♋︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎

 

* * *

 

Flowey burrowed through the ground as Chara floated through the dirt and soil next to him. Chara opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked away as she furrowed her brows.

A question was plaguing her mind.

How long has he been like this?

She bit her lip. She needed to know how long her brother was suffering for but…

No. She would have to ask that later. This was her only shot at saving her brother. She would not mess this up by slowing them down.

“We’re almost there.” Said Flowey, using his vines to push the dirt out of his way to make a clear tunnel. “Asgore’s house shouldn’t be too far now. Once we get there you’ll need to grab the knife and infuse your soul, that will take up about ten or so minutes to complete. I’ll distract him, got it?”

Chara nodded, _Yeah, I got it._ She wanted to know why Azzy was referring to father by his name but like her previous question she held it back. To take her mind of the questions she thought back to the human that they would have to slay.

The child certainly looked innocent and their actions reinforced this impression, trusting a monster straight off the bat was not a usual reaction. She didn’t trust Azzy the moment she met him so the kid was either naive or they knew more than they let on.

A small part of Chara was hoping that the human would be like the adults; wicked and egotistical. It would make killing them an easier task. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought, it was a selfish wish to have - one that would put many monsters in danger if true.

Flowey sighed, “You don’t have to be so silent, y’know? We’re finally back together.” As much as Flowey enjoyed tormenting his sister, he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of attachment to her, not enough to make him second guess his plans though. “Or do you hate me for ruining the plan?”

Chara looked horrified, _No! Not in a million years could I hate you! I love you Azzy. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I’m an idiot and a-_

Flowey could barely suppress his laughter as a twisted glint entered his eyes, “I knew it. You truly do hate me...”

Chara waved her hands frantically as she shook her head rapidly. _No, no, no, NO! It’s my fault Azzy, not yours! I shouldn’t have made that plan, all it did was hurt you! It’s all my fault, all my fault…_

Flowey practically shivered in delight, that look of regret and misery was downright heavenly! The way her perfectly formed face scrunched up in disgust whenever she spoke about herself, the way her eyes shone with self hate...Flowey bit his lip as he examined her mortified face. He couldn’t help but smile creepily as he observed his favourite toy, ripping itself apart for his sake.

Chara was close to having a mental breakdown and she knew it. The memory of Asriel turning to dust replayed over and over in her mind. It hurt. It hurt so, so much. She dug her fingernails into her palm and took deep breaths. Just like the children at the orphanage showed her.

‘ _Control yourself, Chara. It’s okay, you can fix this. You and Asriel are gonna fix this together.’_ Chara thought to herself as she continued this action.

Flowey wanted to ask Chara what she was doing but then he paused. A sickening grin played upon his lips as he sprouted from the ground, “We’re here.”

 

* * *

 

Frisk has had one hell of a weird day, they have encountered everything from an homicidal flower to weird frogs and a talking goat lady. But this?!

This took the fucking cake.

A socially awkward ghost was floating before them, crying and turning those tears into a top hat. Frisk could only stare in bewilderment and awe as the ghost displayed his skills with...tear magic? Frisk didn’t really know much about the magic that these monsters use but they were definitely impressed, if not slightly terrified.

_i call it dapper blook._ Said the ghost nervously, _do you like it?_

Frisk nodded with a happy grin on their face. They had no idea what was going on but they loved it. Their grin formed into a mischievous smirk as they used their stick to draw into the ground,

_Lookin’ spooky~_

A light blush found itself on the ghost face. Frisk soundlessly giggled to themselves at the cute reaction on his face. These monsters are kinda weird but they’re good people. Better than those humans at least.

_oh gee…_ Muttered the ghost, not knowing what else to say. Frisk knew that the ghost was at a loss for words so they decided to change the subject by writing into the ground with the stick again,

_So, why were you just hanging around like this anyway?_

_i usually come to the Ruin’s because there’s nobody around…_ Frisk could relate to that, while they weren’t shy by any means - heck they flirted with a goat for god’s sake, they still preferred solitude to social interaction. It allowed them to gather their thoughts. It allowed them to block out the harsh world around them. It allowed them to be safe. Safe from humans. Safe from **him**.

Frisk shook their head to get those thoughts away, the ghost didn’t notice it and continued talking, _but today i met somebody nice...oh, i’m rambling again. i’ll get out of your way._ Frisk’s eyes widened and they began moving their hands but he was gone by the time Frisk was signing for him to stay.

‘Aww, I wanted to talk to him some more.’ Thought Frisk with a frown. Frisk sighed and continued walking, noticing that the pathway was split up into two areas, up and right. Frisk walked into the right room and was met with a scene of cobwebs and a sign.

‘Ooookay... ‘ Thought Frisk to themselves, clearly confused about their surroundings. They shrugged to themselves and walked up to the sign in the middle of the room.

**'Spider Bake Sale**

**All proceeds go to real spiders.**

**Spider Donuts - 7G.**

**Spider Cider - 18G.'**

Frisk blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Was the food made out of spiders, by spiders or for spiders? Frisk gulped and looked at the donuts displayed on the sign. They didn’t look bad, in fact the purple icing looked delicious but they felt slightly unnerved by the sight...ah screw it, it says only for 7 gold - might as well try one. Frisk grabbed some of the money that some Whimsun’s had dropped after being spared.

Frisk gently placed the gold down on the web and immediately a web appeared from a crack in the ceiling to take it it away. Frisk’s jaw dropped to the floor, ‘Was I just scammed?’ Wondered Frisk in shock and slight awe. Suddenly a spider came down the hole and carefully dropped the donut in the web before retreating back into its hole. ‘Oh. I guess that’s one way to do business.’

Frisk picked up the donut and recoiled at the foul odour. They grimaced and shoved it into their pockets, refusing to eat it unless necessary. No-one had harmed them to dangerous levels yet, well aside from that weird flower guy, but they were aware of the healing properties that monster food had due to eating a monster candy in Napstablook’s battle so they figured it was always safe to have some monster food at all times.

Frisk walked out of the room and headed for the upper one, curious to what was inside. Frisk stepped foot inside and saw a row of those strange frogs sitting there, staring blankly at the child with an almost wise spark in their eyes. Frisk raised their eyebrows as they walked towards them only to receive multiple “Ribbit, Ribbit” from each of them.

It made no sense to the child. Frisk could only watch dumbly as the frogs acted like wise old men, their ribbits sounding intelligent and thoughtful as if they were the children of Einstein himself. Unfortunately Frisk couldn’t decipher what they were saying so it looked rather comedic and weird to witness.

Frisk awkwardly scratched the back of their head as they slowly side-stepped out of the room, only to be halted by a call from Toriel. They smiled and happily put the phone up to their ear.

“Hello?” Came Toriel’s voice, sounding motherly and kind. “I just realised that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that.”

Once Toriel had hung up, Frisk couldn’t help but sigh and roll their eyes. They were a kid, not dumb. They were perfectly aware on their capacity to carry items but they only had a stick and a donut on them, they had plenty of room left and they knew not to take too much, especially from someone else’s home.

They continued walking until they were met with a room full of unstable-looking patches of ground. Frisk begged to whatever god was out there that it wasn’t another puzzle - the one with spikes showed just how twisted their games could be and they didn’t want to be caught in another one like that. Then they noticed the door was blocked by spikes. Ah, crap.

Taking a deep breath Frisk stood forwards onto one of the unstable patches of ground and felt the floor giving away underneath them.

 

* * *

 

Chara could feel her life force being drained from her ghostly form and into the kitchen knife before her. She would still retain this form but any damage to the knife could harm her so she needed to be extra careful in combat - having your only weapon be your only weakness sorta made the idea of fighting stressful. She silenced the part of her soul that was screaming in fear and distress, this was for her brother. For Asriel.

She would not let him down. Not again.

She could barely hear the chuckle of her father as he conversed with Flowey outside. The false cheer in her brother’s voice made her cringe slightly, _‘Never realised how much of a bad actor he is.’_ Thought Chara as she felt the knife pulsate, faintly glowing a crimson hue before returning back to normal.

_Done._ She muttered to herself, exhausted by the process. She picked up the Knife with a small smile on her face, _I’ll save you Azzy._ She knew not to enter the garden as Asgore would notice the floating Knife...luckily only her brother could hear her. _I’M FINISHED!_

Flowey grinned in anticipation once he heard those words echo across to him. “About time.” He muttered with a giggle. “Welp, see ya around old-timer. I got stuff to do.”

Asgore chuckled upon his throne and nodded. “I understand my flowery friend. If you ever feel the need to speak to a friend again, my doors are always open for you.”

Flowey nodded with false gratitude, thankful that the king was easy to trick. He burrowed under the ground and saw a Knife floating behind him as he dug through the ground once more.

“Good. It’s time to getting moving. Who knows what that human could be up to now.” Spoke Flowey with fake concern. Chara nodded in agreement, _I just hope they haven’t hurt anyone yet._

Flowey could feel a small trace of saliva drip from his mouth as his body shook with twisted entertainment. “Me too.” The response was practically dripping with venom and madness that Chara couldn’t help but feel as if those words were but a hollow lie.

And that terrified her beyond belief.

 

* * *

 

After many switches and battles Frisk could finally relax. The room they stepped into had a large black tree surrounded by red leaves upon the purple floor with the yellow star in the distance, next to what could only be described as an entrance to some kind of cute looking house. This looked relatively safe, no monsters were in sight after all.

“Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.” Spoke a kind and gentle voice. A smile formed on Frisk’s face. They were definitely safe if Toriel was here. They saw Toriel walking down the side of the tree, getting out her cell phone and dialing it with a soft smile on her face. Then she noticed Frisk, standing there with a bright smile and a slightly confused look.

Toriel’s eyes widened as she rushed towards Frisk, “How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you.” Before Frisk could even decline her offer Toriel had already healed them. “I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Err....Well, I suppose I cannot hide it from you any longer. Come, small one!” Toriel ran inside her house, beckoning for Frisk to follow her.

Before they did so, they made sure to save using that strange star. As they did so they took one more look at the house before them. Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins gave them determination!

With a confident smile they stepped into Toriel’s home, unaware of the storm heading their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one. I've been working on another story that I plan on adding to the site soon. Don't worry, this story is sill my priority and will be the one I focus on the most. The other one will be just random fluff and won't be Undertale related (aside from a few references). Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Confrontation

Frisk was sitting on a bed, their recently given Butterscotch pie in hand. ‘I wonder why Toriel called this place my room, she doesn’t expect me to stay here...does she?’ Wondered Frisk, sure they didn’t exactly like the surface but they didn’t want to be confined in this small place for the rest of their lives.

Frisk observed the room they were in, it didn’t look to bad in all honesty. The wooden floor was mostly concealed by a nice carpet, there was a picture of a flower on the wall looking as if a child drew it, a large cabinet was next to the bed, with a lamp and collection of toys down the side of the bed, another lamp sitting on a table on the other side of the room, a desk filled with books and a framed picture was next to the cabinet and a strange box was on the floor next to the desk.

Frisk took a small bite of their Butterscotch pie and felt in melt into their mouth. They let out a small hum of happiness as their feet gently touched the floor. They began walking out of the room while still eating, being sure to eat over the plate as to not get crumbs everywhere. They observed the hallway, the room next to theirs was clearly Toriel’s - the only thing of interest being her diary which consisted of puns.

Frisk walked into the living room and saw Toriel resting on her armchair, reading a book about Snails. Sounded odd, but then again what wasn’t odd about today? Most of the things they saw today only existed within the realms of fiction, well until they found the Underground that is.

Toriel’s eyes were moving quickly behind her glasses, reading line after line about facts that she had already read. It was something she had grown used to due to the lack of entertainment in the Underground.

“Oh my, you seem to be enjoying that. Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot.” ‘ _...I’m gonna have to say no to that offer.’_ Frisk thought to themselves. “I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education.” Frisk felt their heart stop. Oh no. Did she want them to stay?! “This may come as a surprise to you but I have always wanted to be a teacher...actually, perhaps that isn’t very surprising. STILL, I am glad to have you living here...oh, did you want something?”

Frisk bit their lip. They had to tell the kind lady that they wanted to go leave...but a feeling of dread washed over them. What if she became hostile? She was clearly more dangerous than the other monsters down here. Frisk didn’t want to fight her, the lady was certainly generous and nice but...could they really stay down here?

 

…

 

No.

They had to leave.

They refused to be imprisoned again.

A stick was raised. The stick hit the ground and began to write.

Toriel read the words transcribed on the ground in shock and mute horror.

_...When can I go home?_

* * *

 

Flowey shifted through the soil with a sick grin as Chara followed, an uncertain yet determined look upon her face. Although, every time she glanced at her brother her expression would contort into one of dread.

She didn’t know why but by just looking at him she felt a shiver of terror run through her. She shouldn’t feel like this but...the way he spoke earlier was unsettling to say the least. To hear her own brother sounding so malicious deeply disturbed her.

The twisted look in his eyes whenever he looked at her, the horrifying smiles that would form on his face and the creepy tone his voice took when he spoke to her...it was so overwhelming. She bit her tongue and felt black ooze coming out again. ‘ _I just hope that once he has a soul it’ll all be back to normal.’_

Flowey was loving his current situation. He had Chara with him and he was about to get a soul! This was the closest he’s ever felt to actual happiness in many, many years. And soon - very soon, he’ll be able to touch her again. Once he had reached godhood he would give Chara her body back. He could do everything and anything to her, from cutting to kissing - or maybe both at the same time. That sounded like fun.

Flowey paused as he heard the voice of a familiar boss monster above him. A malevolent grin grew upon his face as his eyes turned black once more, his small white pupils displaying nothing but cruelty.

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die.” Spoke Toriel as she glared down at the human child before her, a look of sorrow upon her face.

Chara could only watch as she and Flowey came up from under the ground, hidden by darkness in the purple hallway which led to a large metallic door. Chara felt torn as she looked at her mother’s depressed gaze, part of her wanted to comfort her but another part just wanted to kill the human and get it over with.

_‘For Asriel.’_ She reminded herself as her grip on the knife became more firm.

“You naive child...If you leave the Ruins...they...Asgore...will kill you.” Muttered Toriel with a sad sigh.

_WHAT?!_ Screeched Chara, making Frisk’s head turn in their direction. Flowey looked at Chara, taken aback by her outburst. Chara’s face was frozen in horror as the words replayed themselves in her mind. Her father...wouldn’t be able to kill, right?

Then again, she was about to kill a child herself so maybe.. ‘ _He...must have a good reason!’_ Thought Chara desperately, praying she was right.

Toriel just raised her eyebrow at the child, wondering what made them look away from their pretty heavy topic. Her eyes narrowed.

Flowey. The smug flower just sat there with a wide grin on his face as his vines began shifting under the dirt, aiming for his victim from beneath.

Without wasting any time Chara rushed at Frisk, knife in hand and ready to give her brother a human soul. Frisk narrowly dodged the knife and moved to Toriel’s side who’s eyes widened as she spotted the floating knife, unaware of her ghostly daughters presence.

Flowey chuckled as a few of his vines erupted out of the ground and attempted to imaple the human upon them. Toriel outstretched her arms and all the vines were burnt into a crisp, leaving nothing left but ash on the cold, hard ground.

“I’ll handle Toriel, you kill the human.” Said Flowey with sadistic glee in his voice. Chara looked concerned as she glanced towards her mother. “Don’t worry I won’t kill her.” Chara let the blade of her weapon dig into her palm before she went for the human’s throat, only to miss them by an inch.

Flowey brought more of his vines from the ground, creating a barrier to prevent Toriel from messing with the fight outside. “...But once I’m through with you she’ll see that death would be a mercy.”

“I won’t let you hurt my child!” Roared Toriel as she summoned fire in her hands, aiming them at the vines. Suddenly, more vines found themselves wrapped around Toriel’s wrist and cutting off the flame.

“Who said you had a say on the matter?” Snarled Flowey as he brought down one of his vines as a makeshift whip causing a loud _crack_ to echo down the hallway.

* * *

 

Frisk kept dodging Chara, their body constantly weaving in and out of the blade’s reach to keep themselves safe. Chara gritted her teeth, _Stop making this harder than it needs to be! If you just die then everything will go back to normal!_

Frisk simply shook their head at the ghost, wondering what it meant. Chara froze at this, _You can hear me?_

Frisk nodded with a smile but quickly lost that smile as a knife cut deep into their cheek, drawing a fountain of blood. Frisk released a silent hiss as they jumped back to make space between them and the attacker. Chara’s face darkened. _I’m sorry, but you need to die. Your death would benefit everyone._

Frisk felt their heart stop as soon as those words left the girls mouth.

That was the exact same thing…

...that **he** said to them.

 

* * *

 

Toriel screeched as multiple vines began hitting her, each one hitting with accuracy and intent. _‘It’s almost like he’s done this before…’_ Thought Toriel as she felt her body slowly becoming numb from the beating.

Flowey’s grin was beginning to fade. This was getting boring. “You’re lucky she doesn’t want you dead.” He muttered irritably as he brought down another vine, making sure that the spikes dug deep into the boss monster’s skin. “If I had the choice, you would be dead a thousand times over now. Ah well, it’ll be worth it in the end.” He pulled the vine back, feeling as parts of skin got caught in the spikes. He grinned and gave his vine a rough tug which peeled back some of her skin.

Another one of his vines rose from the ground and began to coil itself around the old ladies neck, it’s spikes digging into her flesh. Toriel began to struggle wildly and choke, her mind kicking into overdrive as she couldn’t breathe and her neck was dripping with blood.

Suddenly, a knife embedded itself into the wall, just inches above the flower. The vine that was choking the lonely monster was cut in half which caused him to frown in disappointment, a sigh leaving his lips. Chara must’ve gotten pissed at him for getting too carried away.

_'Guess I can’t have any fun around here.’_ Thought the sadistic flower as he looked down on his helpless mother who had collapsed out of sheer fear. How pathetic. The flower simply grunted before burrowing under the soil.

Chara smirked as she flicked her wrist which caused the knife to come flying back to her. She caught it’s handle and raised it once more to slash the human child before her. _One of the few benefits of fusing your soul with an object is that you have complete control over said object. No matter where it is, what condition it’s in or who’s wielding it. Pretty neat, huh?_ Frisk couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous as they continued dodging slashes from the ghost.

More vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Frisk’s ankles and wrists, leaving them open to attack. Flowey came up from the ground with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“I’ve got them wide open for you, Chara! All you gotta do is cut ‘em up!” Said Flowey cheerfully with a fake sweet smile. Chara hesitantly returned the smile and turned to Frisk, raising the knife. Tears began falling down their face as they sobbed out their next words,

 

_Farewell human…_

 

The knife was brought down.

 

But nobody was there.

 

* * *

They are certainly impressive.

 

Wouldn’t you agree, my old friend?

 

...Maybe you wouldn’t.

 

That hardly matters anymore.


	6. her_memories(1).

**_Downloading her_memories(1).W.Dgas_ **

 

**_60%_ **

 

**_70%_ **

 

**_80%_ **

 

**_90%_ **

 

**_Download complete._ **

* * *

_I hate myself._

_I always have._

_Ever since that day..._

_My name is Chara Dreemurr, although the surname is far too good to be stuck with a twisted name like mine._

_I guess I can’t do much about that. If I were to try and change it I know Azzy would freak out big time. Probably not more than that time he found me experimenting with that glass shard, but I can confidently say that it would be close. He tends to get rather...possessive when it comes towards me, even a fucked up brat like me can see that._

_Although I am aware it comes from feelings of love and admiration, I can’t help but be reminded that it’s also fueled by his loneliness and desperation. It hurts, but that’s fine. I deserve to hurt, but not him. He’s too precious, too good. He loves me and that makes him happy, that’s all that matters._

_Yet, I can’t help but ask myself why?_

_Why? Why would such a perfect person like him care for such a sick freak like me?! I’m not deserving of his love, I’ll never be! That’s why I always remind him that we’re just siblings, even though I desperately yearn for more, I know he wants it too but I would just taint him, corrupt him._

_He doesn’t deserve that._

_He deserves something better._

_Someone better._

_I heard footsteps walking towards my bed. Azzy. I could tell by instinct, as if I was in tune with his very soul. But that’s ridiculous, the mere idea of me being apart of him made me shiver in disgust. I would ruin him. The burden of simply knowing me must’ve been heavy, but being one with me? It would be downright hellish. I would do anything to save him from that fate._

_So why did the thought make me smile?_

_A smile, not formed out of cruelty or self-hatred, but a genuine happy upturn of my lips at the thought of being with Asriel forever. It would be heavenly for me. I wanted to hurt myself for even thinking like that but I knew I couldn’t do anything, not with him approaching me._

_“Are you still up, Chara?” Asked Azzy in tired voice, yawning as he finished his sentence. I couldn’t help but giggle at his cute yawn before I quickly clamped my mouth shut. “Now I know you’re awake.”_

_Damnit. Now I’m burdening him even more by having him speak to me. Can’t he see that I’m just a freakish demon?!_

 

_Demon._

 

_Demon._

 

**_Demon._ **

 

**_DEMON!_ **

 

👎︎♏︎❍︎□︎■︎✏︎

 

_I screamed and screamed, and screamed. My lungs felt like they were on fire and throat began to ache as Azzy stared on in shock. My vision began to become blurry as I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I saw could barely make out Azzy’s white frame as he began to call for his parents._

_As the King and Queen entered my room I saw Azzy sitting beside me, a frown on his snout that didn’t quite seem to match his eyes which practically glowed from joy, terror and misery. Maybe he was happy because I was making progress in comparison to my last breakdown?_

_Yeah, that had to be it._

_That had to be it._

_I began to cry even louder and harder, as my nails began to dig into my skin. Toriel tried to keep my fingers from going any deeper but it was already sinking into my flesh, Asgore looked on in horror before he went off to fetch my ‘Stress Ball’, thinking that it was going to help at this point._

_As if. I’m a broken mess. One that deserves to be ripped apart until nothing remains. At least once every few days I have these breakdowns, I’m a lost cause. Couldn’t they just let me die?! I looked up into Azzy’s worried gaze, a snarl on his lips as he screamed at his own mother to stop me and to heal my arms._

_I felt disturbed by how aggressive he was being, but that was overwhelmed by the feeling of flattery that rushed through my body. Only Azzy had this effect on me. Only he made me feel like I truly belonged with the Dreemurrs._

_But then I would remember. I would remember everything I’ve done. Everything_ **_he’s_ ** _done. It didn’t take me long for my self-loathing to take hold, nor did it take long for Toriel to begin prying my hands from my bleeding arm._

_“Please calm down, child. Remember that you have a loving family right here.” Spoke Toriel with unshed tears in her eyes, threatening to break the dam and fall down her face. Her voice was uneven as her trembling hand held my now unclenched one._

_“I’m a freak, just leave me alone…” I whimpered to her, hoping that she would come to her senses and escape before I taint her and the rest of them. I felt a strange feeling flow through my body as my wounds began to close up, which surprisingly felt oddly pleasant._

_“No!” Roared Azzy as his right hand cupped my face gently. “I’ll never EVER leave you alone. I don’t want to see you like this anymore, Chara.”_

_I looked up to him and felt an overwhelming urge to just hold him and never let go. To stay within his embrace forever...away from all of my troubles. But that would never happen. I’ll make sure it doesn’t. For his sake._

_Asgore came back into the room, tears rolling down his cheeks with my stress ball and a familiar photo in hand. It was the photo that was taken on my birthday. I was standing next to Azzy, hiding my face from the camera as he laughed, Toriel was smiling happily alongside Asgore as they watched us play._

_I remember it plain as day, I can remember the cool breeze hitting my face as generated by a machine in the Royal Gardens, I felt the soft grass tickle my feet as I ran around with Azzy. I remember how Asgore sat on the table, drinking his Garden Flower Tea as Mum took a bite from a butterscotch pie. I remember how that skeleton walked in with the camera father asked him to set up._

_I remember how he took that picture, telling us to smile as his gaze focused onto me. I remember why I looked away. That gaze of his was unsettling, something strange swam within those depths...something horrifying._

 

 _He reminded me of..._ **_Him._ **

 

_And that’s why I felt my chest beginning to rise even quicker, why my heart began thundering in my ears, why I could practically feel my veins go ice cold and why I began to scream._

_It was all because of_ **_Him._ **

_Azzy’s hand slowly left my face as he stared at me, a look of conflict on his features as excitement began rising in his eyes alongside a storm of self-hatred. It was almost predatory. It was almost me._

_Asgore dropped the picture out of shock as a devastated and hurt look formed on his face, Toriel wasn’t far from that but she seemed to be putting up an even better fight against her emotions as she hugged me in an attempt to calm me down. In response to this I began to thrash, I needed to get those memories out my head._

_Please…_

_Oh god, please…_

_I faintly felt Asriel pulling Toriel off me as my mind ran rampant, too lost within memories of horror, remembering the horrific feeling of blood in my hands, the way the warm liquid dripped off my palms, remembering how_ **_He_ ** _laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and-_

_My eyes widened in shock as Azzy’s lips met mine. The tears continued to leave my eyes but no sobbing came from my throat, I felt lightheaded and dizzy as my hands gripped the bedsheets in shock, even with his lips up against mine I felt my own lips turning into a grin, I felt as if I was on cloud nine._

_Everything had vanished from my mind and my soul was practically pulsating with happiness. I don’t deserve this, yet I can’t resist. I could see the shocked faces of Toriel and Asgore, whether the shock was due to the kiss or my sudden shift in behaviour was unknown to me, although I found myself not caring for their opinion at that moment._

_His eyes were looking deep into my eyes, a look of pure joy in his eyes as his soft lips stayed up against mine, his hands wrapping around me in a hug to assure me that everything will be fine, in that moment I’ve never felt closer to another being, our souls were beating together._

_Everything was perfect._

_Eventually we broke the kiss, a blush quickly covered Azzy’s face once he realised what he had done. I panted heavily and looked at him once more, a deep sense of longing and love were screaming at me to just lay in his arms and kiss him again. But I couldn’t._

_Even as great as that was, I knew that I would do nothing but bring him ruin. That’s all I was good for in the end._

_“I...um,” Muttered Azzy as he looked around, a faint look of amusement crossed Toriel’s face as she watched her son’s awkward antics as Asgore watched on with a dropped jaw. “So...I’ll be in the Living room if you need me!” He yelped the words out and ran out of the room in a rush._

_I rolled my eyes and grinned, not even caring for the dried tears that damped my clothes. I could change them later. “Well, I can’t say I expected that. Still, it seemed to do the job just fine.” Spoke Toriel with a chuckle._

_I felt the heat rising to my face as I looked away, “It’s just the shock, that’s all.” I muttered as I stared at the bedsheets._

_“Sure, dear.” Spoke Toriel with a mischievous glint in her eyes as a sly smile formed on her lips, “Shock is exactly why you were staring at Asriel like a love-struck puppy.”_

_This time my jaw dropped. I tried to retort but my mouth just opened and closed with strained noises coming out, any response I had wanted to say just wasn’t coming out. Asgore got over his shock and began chuckling._

_Toriel giggled to herself as well, but then her face became dark. “Listen, if you get in a serious relationship with Asriel then please do keep in mind that if you cause him any harm, I will bring hell down upon you. I have no issues with you being in a relationship with him, seeing as you’re one of the few people I actually trust when it comes to him, although there maybe public outcry from monsters. Is that understood?”_

_I nodded meekly, aware of Toriel’s overprotective personality; a trait that Azzy seems to despise. “I, I don’t have any intentions of actually dating him,” Liar. “But if I ever would then of course I would not harm him.” You’re doing it just by being in his presence._

_I bit my lip to keep those thoughts down. There were other things that required my attention. Toriel looked disappointed, “I understand, dear. Do keep in mind that if you decide to change your stance in regards to your relationship with my son, then you have my full support.”_

_I nodded in acknowledgement, happy that she trusted me with something that nobody else would ever get from her. Asgore smiled as he walked over to me, “Relationship or not, I know that you could never hurt him, Chara.”_

_I already am._

_I nodded once more, “Thanks.” I muttered as I looked to my room’s door. “Can I go and speak to Azzy?”_

_Toriel giggled, “Of course, dear. You don’t need to ask for everything you know.”_

_A freak like me does._

_“Oh.” I hopped of my soft bed and walked out of my room, hearing the beginning of a conversation between the two adult boss monsters. I walked down the short hallway until I reached the Living Room. “Hey Azzy.”_

_Azzy was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed as he stared at the wall, “Hey Chara, have you ever thought of being together forever?”_

_I blinked and lost my footing out of surprise. I quickly regained it however, and responded, “Where did this come from?” I was honestly expecting him to try to avoid the topic of love but he seemed to be heading straight into it. “You mean...romantically?”_

_A soft blush rose upon his cheeks, but he shook his head, “I meant literally.”_

_“L-literally?” What was he talking about?_

_“Imagine it. You and me, knowing everything about each other, feeling everything that the other feels. We’d be one in the same, always side by side forever. As one soul.” Spoke Azzy, his eyes seemingly lost in some sort of fantasy._

_“Wouldn’t I have to die for that to happen?” I pointed out as I sat next to him with an eyebrow raised._

_“...I mean, technically you would still be alive, right?” Asked Azzy, a look of excitement on his face._

_For some reason the entire scenario felt...wrong. An uneasy feeling settled within my gut as I replied, “Well, it does sound pleasant,” but then again he would know everything I’ve done, and everything_ **_He’s_ ** _done. I refuse to hurt him like that. “But only we’d be happy, mother and father wouldn’t be able to interact with me anymore, right?”_

_He nodded, “True. It’s a nice idea though.” I nodded silently, not fully agreeing with him. I would not ruin the innocence that he has like that. Although, that did spark an idea of sorts…_

_An idea on how to free monster-kind. An idea on how to bring Azzy true happiness._

_I quickly crushed the idea, Azzy wasn’t ready for what I’ve experienced. Not now, not ever. “So, about that kiss.”_

_He went beet red, “Well, um, I, uh…” Azzy looked around awkwardly, “Oh look, a distraction!” He pointed at something behind me and ran away, fully aware that I didn’t even bother to check what he was pointing at._

_I giggled at his silly actions, it was nice to have things normal again._

_But how long will that last for?_

* * *

 

Ah, so this is when the seed was planted.

 

I’m surprised **He** didn’t try to effect this one.

 

Maybe he has his hands full, considering the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick lately and haven't felt like writing at all. I've finally decided to write up a chapter and get it out, this being the said chapter. I'm not entirely sure if I'm completely happy with this chapter but after multiple re-writes I decided that this'll probably be the best I'll get. Thanks for reading, hope you stick around and enjoy it!


	7. Him

❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎●︎♓︎■︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎🕯︎❖︎♏︎ ♌︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ⬥︎♋︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎

 

♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♐︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎□︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎♍︎♏︎

 

♓︎⧫︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ❒︎♏︎❑︎◆︎♓︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ◻︎◆︎⬧︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♎︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎📬︎📬︎📬︎

 

* * *

Frisk fell backwards onto the ground, narrowly avoiding the knife heading their way. Frisk gritted their teeth as their head crashed against the hard ground beneath them, causing a pounding pain through their skull. The vines holding Frisk were obliterated by a powerful blast of fire, making Flowey hiss in agony and look towards his attacker.

Lying on the floor, simply a few steps in front of him, with her arm outstretched was Toriel.

Barely alive, heavily damaged and abused but still breathing. Chara had ensured that by cutting off his fun, now look where that got him. Flowey snarled as he prepared to attack Toriel once more but Chara’s arm blocked his sight.

 _Asriel, I love you more than anyone else, but if you hurt mother anymore I swear you’ll never recover from the pain I’ll inflict upon you._ Stated Chara with a calm, yet threatening tone as her crimson eyes stared at him coldly.

Flowey’s eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. _‘She actually referred to me by my real name, without nicknames or anything. That’s a first.’_ The look of surprise, and almost fear, quickly faded into rage. _‘You’re lucky, Chara. If you didn’t bring as much joy to me as you do, I would’ve ripped you apart.’_

“I won’t let you hurt them.” Muttered Toriel as she shakily stood up, her entire body shaking from exhaustion and pain. “I won’t let another child die.”

“Oh, come now Toriel…” Said Flowey with a wicked grin upon his face, taking pleasure in his mother’s suffering. “We both know that lying to yourself won’t make anything better.”

Chara shot him a look of irritation, to which he replied to with a cheeky smirk. Chara opened her mouth but then...an endless wave of flames struck her knife. Chara felt as if her entire body was consumed by a raging inferno, each inch of her incorporeal body was screeching out in agony as she reared her head back and released a deafening scream of agony.

Flowey grinned as he watched Chara’s face contort into torment, only to be followed by the most beautiful scream he had ever heard in his lifetime. Flowey felt that incredible sensation of pleasure shoot up his stalk once more, a feeling that only Chara could bring out.

Frisk looked on in apprehension as the ghost girl began to scream, tears falling down their face as that sick flower began to grin and moan to himself. They disliked watching pain of any kind, yet the girl wanted them dead...so wasn't letting them suffer fine if it was for their safety? But then again that ghost wasn't exactly evil and was clearly crying over the idea of killing them. Frisk had to admit, they didn't want the ghost to get off softly after slashing their face but this was far too brutal for someone who was maybe acting out of circumstance. Sure, they wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the spirit but there was no way they were going to let someone as innocent as Toriel torture someone just to protect someone as  _worthless_ as them. 

They turned to Toriel to calm her down, but their eyes widened in shock as they noticed a familiar black figure standing behind her, shadows draped upon **his** skeletal body as black tendrils danced behind **him** , sprouting from the darkness like one of Flowey’s vines. One of those tendrils was holding up Toriel's arm and causing the wave of flame.

The man stared at them with a knowing look in **his** eyes, **his** grin reflecting madness as **he** leaned backwards, into the wall covered in shade. **His** body seemed to mix with the shadows, becoming nothing more but another shade of darkness upon the purple wall.

Frisk stared in confusion and terror but was quickly snapped out of their trance of bewilderment by a panicked yell. They whipped their head around and saw Flowey staring in absolute fright at the ghost who seemed to be flickering.

“Don’t you dare die! Don’t you fucking dare!” Snarled Flowey as his vines wrapped up the knife. “We’ll be back, and next time we won’t fail!”

Flowey burrowed into the ground, his vines wrapped around Chara’s knife which forced her spiritual form to follow him. He couldn’t let her die! She could suffer, but she wasn’t allowed to leave him alone again! He wanted her, he _needed_ her. He’d never felt so desperate and so scared in his entire life as a flower...yet, here he was acting like some damn crybaby!

Damnit, a minute ago he was about to cut her head off for scolding him and now he’s begging her to stay alive. Well, as alive as a spirit could be. Flowey’s vine wrapped around Chara’s knife and began to form green pellets, practically glowing with healthy energy. “Heh, first time I’ve ever used this move on someone other than myself.” He slowly began firing them at the blade, watching intently as he anticipated the results.

Suddenly, Chara stopped screaming and her form stopped flickering, a look of regret and shock crossed her face as she realised what happened, _Sorry I wasn’t able to get you the soul, Azzy._

Flowey’s lips turned into a thin line before he rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’ve got a back-up plan anyways.” He was silently grateful that she survived, as he began to use his determination.

 _‘Time for a load.’_ Thought Flowey with a smirk, his grin growing wider as he awaited the familiar sensation of power that always came with time-bending powers. He waited. He waited longer. He waited even longer. He waited far too long.

 _Uhh, Azzy? Are you okay? You just sorta stopped._ Said Chara with an amused smirk as she floated next to him, a small look of confusion and slight trepidation glinted in her eyes.

 _‘My powers didn't work last time. And they’re not working this time.’_ Realisation began to set in as Flowey desperately tried to deny the possibility. _‘Their soul is red, red means determination, determination means…’_

“THAT PIECE OF SHIT TOOK MY POWERS!”

* * *

Frisk couldn’t help but shiver in shock, even as they nursed Toriel’s wounds (which was as easy as shoving some monster candy down her throat), whenever their mind wandered to the creepy skeleton. They’d seen **him** before, but only in their nightmares. This was the first time they had ever seen **him** in reality, and in all honesty; **he** was terrifying.

 **He** had this aura of coldness and practically radiated evil intent. It felt so...wrong. Sure, **he** was scary in their nightmares but **he** somehow felt much more...intimidating in real life. That horrific face, that demonic smile...that terrifying glint of insanity in **his** eyes.

Frisk’s hands began to shake. They bit their lip as memories came flooding back…

* * *

_Frisk’s eyes snapped open. They were in a room. Their heart began to beat rapidly against their chest, the heavy sound of their own heartbeat in their ears as a horrifying realisation began to set in._

_This wasn’t their room._

_The ‘room’ if you could call it that, was pitch-black, looking as if it was bathed within darkness. No form of light existed, nothing existed apart from Frisk._

_And_ **_him._ **

**_He_ ** _would always appear in these dreams,_ **_his_ ** _skeletal form slowly coming from the darkness, small tendrils reaching out to_ **_him_ ** _and trying to drag_ **_him_ ** _back into the black abyss. Frisk almost_ _felt bad for the guy since_ **_he_ ** _clearly despised this place by the hate fuelled look in_ **_his_ ** _eyes._

_But that smile. It was so off-putting, so twisted...and so evil._

 

 _Then, as always,_ **_he_ ** _would approach with every step becoming more quicker and quicker and quicker and quicker-_

 

 _Then_ **_he_ ** _would stop._

 

_And the true nightmare would begin._

* * *

So he’s semi-manifested now…

 

We could halt it here but this is far too interesting of a timeline.

 

I’m curious.

 

We’ll send you in once he becomes more of a threat, until then you may continue to rest...

 

...Player...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, this feels like the weakest one yet. What do you guys think?


	8. Breaking

**_/do You want To play With me?/_ ** _Asked a distorted voice from everywhere at once._

_Frisk looked around rapidly as the shadowy room began to grow eyes, all of them crying blood and...dust? Piles of dust collected themselves in the eyes before they were released with every hollow blink._

_Frisk began to back away, but the eyes followed their movements perfectly. They shifted to meet the child’s frightened expression with a loud screech and fleshy pop echoing from each of the eyes motions._

**_/we Kid. there Is no Need to Play./_ ** _Spoke the voice again as shadowy tendrils began to wrap themselves around Frisk’s ankles, each of them sprouting from the ground._ **_/we Simply wish To know. To learn. To discover. To experiment Upon you./_ **

_One of the many pitch-black tendrils coiled itself around Frisk’s neck, slowly applying pressure to their throat. The constricting tendril was soon joined by more. And more. And more. And more._

_Until Frisk couldn’t see anything but the tendrils flailing about wildly around their neck, making their throat ache from the crushing grip upon their neck. They wanted to scream. But they were unable to._

_A chuckle was heard in their ear as the tendrils parted way for the sight of the skeletal figure, hunched over and grinning to be embedded into the child’s mind. The doctor grinned down upon them and the tendril’s grip became tighter and harder._

_The last thing they heard was the distant screaming of_ **_LeIrOt_ ** _in the background._

_Then everything became dark, darker and yet darker..._

* * *

 

“My child!” Shouted the now healed Toriel with concern as she shook the young child’s body. “Snap out of it, please!”

Frisk’s eyes shot open as they immediately stood up, a look of terror on their face as they began to walk back with their eyes darting from everything in the room.

“Don’t worry, my child.” Spoke Toriel as she slowly approached them, making sure not to appear dangerous to the young human. “Whatever happened to you, my child, remember that you’re safe here. I won’t let someone hurt you.”

Frisk slowly began to calm down. They breathed a sigh of relief as they picked up their stick and pointed towards the door, determination restored within them as they remembered their goal. To escape.

Toriel looked down at this, fully aware at what the child was implying with their actions. An idea slowly began to develop in her head. A small smile graced her lips as she found a final, strict conclusion.

“I’m sorry, my child. You’re not ready for the outside world yet.” Spoke Toriel softly, her fierce gaze never wavering. Frisk balled their hands into fists as their body shook in rage. Why?! Why couldn’t she just understand?! There was no way Frisk was going to spend their life confined within the Ruins! Toriel gently placed her hand upon their shoulder as a form of comfort but the child easily shrugged it off and began to pick up their stick,

_Why? Don’t you trust me?_

Toriel sighed to herself as her spare hand reached out for Frisk’s. Hesitantly, they reached back and allowed Toriel to hold their hand. Toriel began to walk towards the large door which was keeping them trapped in the Ruins. It towered over the two of them like a ruthless tyrant.

“You...you needed my help to defeat the flower and that strange knife. If you go out by yourself...I don’t want to imagine what could happen.”

Frisk tried to write something upon the floor but they froze upon Toriel’s next set of actions.

She opened the door.

“That’s why I’ll accompany you.” Said Toriel as she held back giggles at the shocked look upon Frisk’s face. “That disgusting flower did claim he was going to ‘be back’ so I figured that protecting you would be the smartest move in this situation, since he’ll just come back here in an attempt to hurt you once more.”

Frisk’s surprise wore off and they hugged Toriel with a wide smile on their face. They could faintly feel a cold breeze from whatever awaited them outdoors, lightly touching their skin as Toriel returned the hug. The coldness quickly turned into warmth.

Frisk snuggled happily into the robes of the Boss Monster before they pulled away. They walked through the pitch-black room as the cool air became much more fierce and cold, making the child reconsider leaving the Ruins for fear of the unknown. They quickly tossed the thought from their mind, walking through the room which brought back **bad** memories. It was far too dark for Frisk’s liking. Fair too similar. Toriel’s comforting hand helped them ignore this. For now.

Their eyes widened at the view before them. The harsh, cold wind lashed at them, making them shiver as they took in the snow-covered ground and woods. They could only watch on with an impressed look as, for what should be a cave, somehow managed to store all this snow while producing air. Now they thought of it, shouldn’t this be impossible? And why was a camera in the bushes?

The child turned to Toriel and opened their mouth to ask the question pounding within their mind. Only to be shocked by the thousand mile stare on her face, her eyes distant and filled with longing. Toriel forced herself to snap back to reality as she ignored the desperate urge to observe what was once a regular view for her. Frisk noticed that she broke out of her trance and decided to stay quiet, slightly worried for the goat lady next to them.

They turned around, expecting to be met with the earlier sight of a path full of snow and trees. Instead all they saw was a grinning skeleton standing before them with his hand extended, using the right angle to prevent the child from seeing what he was holding.

The felt Toriel’s body tense against theirs. Her hand gave a gentle squeeze to Frisk before she held her spare one out to meet the skeleton’s. Frisk felt their breath hitch in their throats, as if a hand was firmly wrapped around it with the intention of crushing their windpipe.

**_PFFFFF!_ **

Frisk’s jaw dropped as Toriel bursted into laughter. It was a whoopee cushion. A goddamn whoopee cushion of all things! Frisk released a sigh of relief as the skeleton chuckled to himself.

“the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.” Spoke the skeleton with a deep voice. “it’s ALWAYS funny.”

“Wait a minute…” Said Toriel in between laughter as a look of realisation formed on her face. “I recognize that voice! You’re Sans, correct?”

The skeleton’s eyes widened too. “you’re that lady on the other side.” He muttered with a look of shock on his face. “well, i’ll be damned. it’s sansational to finally meet ya.”

Toriel burst out into laughter once more and the smile on the skeletons face grew even wider. Frisk couldn’t help but smile at the look on the skeletons face, it was peaceful and serene. Suddenly, that was shattered once Frisk realised how similar this skeleton was to the one who haunts their dreams.

Frisk began to shake, which got the attention of both of the Monsters. Frisk bit their tongue to keep themselves from remembering. It was better to focus on the pain than to have another episode. They know from experience.

* * *

 

 _Powers?_ Muttered Chara as she sent an inquisitive gaze to her flowery brother who was screaming his non-existent lungs out. _What are you talking about?_

With unbelievable fury coursing through his small body from his earlier revelation, Flowey turned around to face his incorporeal sister with a snarl on his face, “Resets, you dumbass!”

Chara frowned at the insult as her brow furrowed. _First off, I always beat you in an insult match so don’t even try that. Second off, the hell is a Reset?_

Flowey opened his mouth to retort but then a thought crossed his mind. _‘She doesn’t know. That’s right...she doesn’t know anything!’_ His aggressive expression shifted into a sly smile, his voice going from deranged to sickly sweet almost instantaneously. “It’s a power that can be utilised with determination. A power that can rewind time. A power of a God!”

 _...Of Hyperdeath?_ Commented Chara with a snicker, trying to lighten the mood with a call back to Asriel’s more ‘edgier’ years. It seemed he could do with some less stress. Too bad the flower couldn’t comprehend humour outside of his sadistic view of it.

Flowey gave her an irritated look before he sighed heavily, “Whatever. Listen, Resets can be triggered by mustering up determination. With enough determination you can be sent back to your last Save, or for a True Reset; the moment you gain your power.”

Chara chewed her lip in thought, _If that’s the case then how did you even discover this power? It’s unlikely you just decided to ‘muster up’ a load of determination on the spot._ She felt unease bubbling up in her stomach as multiple scenarios passed through her head. She needed to know. She needed to hear him say that nothing bad happened. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself knowing that she let Azzy suffer all alone.

 _'I could tell her that it was because I was caught killing by Smiley Trashbag...but…’_ His smile grew wider and wider, causing the hair on the back of Chara’s ghostly body to stand up straight. His eyes took on a menacing look as he leaned into her ear, “I killed myself.”

Chara felt herself b r e a k i n g.

And Flowey decided that losing his powers was worth every second of that broken face.

* * *

 

Things are beginning to get interesting...

 

I wonder what  **He'll** do next...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter out! This was fun to write, especially the introduction of Sans. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading!


	9. his_memories(2)

_Chara…_

_She is so interesting. I don’t think there’s anyone quite like her, human or monster._

_The way her eyes focus upon the sheet of paper before her, the elegant way in which her hands move across the page, the way a slight smile tugs upon her face as she looks upon her work, the way she…_

_Oh. She’s looking at me._

_Heat rushes to my cheeks as Chara tilts her head curiously with a raised eyebrow, “What’s up, Azzy?”_

_I try to ignore how her voice makes me feel even warmer in the face as I reply, “Just, um, wondering what you drew.” I wanted to smack myself for how nervous I sounded. I must look like an idiot._

_Chara smirked at me, “Whatever you say.” She gave me a wink and I almost spluttered on the spot. Ever since I kissed her that time she has been acting...flirtatious every now and then._

_I huffed and looked away, crossing my arms as I did so. That’d show her I’m not flustered! I hear her snickering to herself as I forced the blush to leave my face. “I just wanted to see your drawing. That’s all.”_

_An almost dejected look crosses her face, but it was instantly overtaken by a keen one. “Sure thing, I’m rather proud of this one.” She grabbed her piece of paper slid it to me upon the comfortable mattress we are laying on._

_I could feel my jaw dropping as I took in the picture. It was amazing. It was Chara, but also not Chara. A human wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and a set of shorts sat within an empty white space with pitch black feathered wings sticking out of her back. A golden locket rested in her hands which were pressed against her chest, seemingly where the heart would be (if my human anatomy lessons from Chara are accurate.)_

_“It’s beautiful,” I spoke, once I finally found my voice again. Chara wore a smug grin as she began to walk over to me, “You draw like a professional.”_

_I couldn’t help but smirk as I saw a blush rise to her face in response. Heh, guess we’re even now. “Anyway, what did you draw?” Asked Chara, clearly embarrassed by my compliment._

_Chara sat down next to me as she stared at my drawing. Her eyebrows raise as she takes in the badly drawn flower upon the sheet. “...Why did you draw a flower?”_

_I shrugged as I looked back at my half-finished work. “Dunno, just sounded cool in my head.”_

_Chara snorted, “Cool? Last time I checked flowers were considered to be ‘girly’.”_

_I frowned as I pointed to my picture, “Hey! He looks intimidating.” I glanced at the flower on the paper who I drew crude eyes upon alongside a vicious sneer. I couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread when I looked upon it._

_And that excited me._

_“...More like creepy.” Spoke Chara, clearly unsettled by the picture as well. I tried to force down the grin I felt forming on my muzzle. I didn’t want to creep out Chara anymore than my useless self already had. “So, got any ideas for what we should do for Father’s day?”_

_I put a finger to my chin in thought, pretending that the drawing didn’t stare into my soul with it’s piercing glare. “...Maybe we should bake a pie?”_

_“A pie?” Muttered Chara, “Not a bad idea. What kind should we make then?”_

_“...A Buttercup Pie. Isn’t that what Mum always makes for us on Father’s birthday?” I said with a smile, proud of myself for my plan. “They usually taste pretty good anyway. And since we’ll also be having a slice…”_

_Chara burst out laughing, “Jeez, Azzy! I didn’t know you were such a glutton for food!” I joined in with her laughter. It felt nice hearing our two voices ringing throughout the empty hallways of the house as if a reminder that while Mother and Father may not always be here for me, Chara will be._

_And Chara is all that matters._

* * *

 

_We stood in the patch of buttercups, feeling the burning sensation of the sun’s rays upon our backs. I looked up at the hole above me, taking in the beautiful clear blue sky above as the sun gently scorched my eyes. I bit my lip and looked away once the agony became too much for me to withstand._

_Chara was crouched down as she picked up some more buttercups from the ground. “We only need a few more, right Azzy?”_

_I nodded as I took in the number of buttercups in her hands; eight. “Yep, we need twelve.” Chara nodded and began to pick the rest. I sighed deeply as I took in the sight of Chara’s bright crimson eyes surveying the patch for the best ones. “That’s what the book says anyway.”_

_“But they were spelled ‘Bittercups’, right?” Asked Chara as she looked at me with a frown. “Are you sure that we should be using Buttercups?”_

_“It was probably a mistake on their part. I mean, it’s called Buttercup Pie, right?” I said with a smug smile, knowing that I was_ **_(wrong)_ ** _right. I frowned at that feeling in my stomach, that same sickening feeling that surfaced whenever...bad things happen. But I know that I’m right, after all, there’s no way I could be wrong when all the facts point to me being correct._

_Why did that feel like a lie?_

_Chara shrugged, “Guess you have a point there.” She stood up with twelve in hand, I smiled at her and walked beside her until we got home, just speaking about random gibberish that came to mind until we reached our destination. The sickening feeling just got worse and worse._

_I opened the door as Chara walked in, heading straight to the kitchen with a determined expression on her face. I chuckled at her demeanor, always so goal-oriented when she’s working towards something. I followed her into the kitchen, where she dumps the twelve Buttercups on the side and immediately gets to gathering the necessary ingredients._

_“Hey Azzy, can you get the bowl and mixer for me?” Asked Chara as she opens the cupboards on the wall. I nodded in her direction and murmured an, ‘Ok.’ as I got on my knees to open up the bottom cupboards._

_I surveyed the small wooden compartment for the bowl and mixer, barely being able to see them due to all the dishes and other clutter in the way. I grabbed it and got back up, only to see Chara with all the ingredients ready on the counter. Her eyes were narrowed and her face was scrunched up as it focused on the ingredients before her. She looked so...beautiful._

_“Wow, you’re really determined to do this, huh?” I ask with a slight chuckle, which gets a small smile from Chara._

_“I really want to make it up to Father for...well, everything.” Spoke Chara as she took the bowl and mixer from me and placed them upon the counter with everything else. “I know it’s not much...but I want to do something, at the very least.”_

_I felt a wide grin making its way onto my face. A grin that only Chara can make me wear. A smile of genuine joy and love. “Yeah...I get what you mean.” My left hand slowly moves towards her, inching closer as a burning sensation of want fills my soul._

_Chara's hand grasped mine gently and she began to gently squeeze. “I knew you would. You always do.” She gave me a wide smile, one that made my jaw drop with awe at her almost otherworldly beauty. "We can do this. Together."_

_We got to work, cracking eggs, mixing in flour, etc. Eventually, we had gotten to the main part, the Buttercups. Chara’s hand was still in mine as she grabbed the golden flowers. “Are you entirely certain that we’re supposed to use Buttercups? The guide said to use Bittercups, flowers that are grown in the Underground without a hint of poison...not Buttercups, of which I was told by humans that it had fatal poison in it.”_

_I smirked as I proudly put my spare hand on my chest, over my soul proudly as I spoke, “It’s because Buttercups can poison humans...but not monsters!”_ **_(liar)_ ** _“Besides, you yourself said humans lied to you loads, right?”_

_Chara bit her lip as she looked down, “I guess I get your point. It’s just that...if feels so...wrong.” I felt that same sickening feeling return, even stronger than before. I could practically feel my soul begging, **begging to**_ _confirm that the Buttercups were safe._

_“C’ mon Chara…” Please stop, please stop, please stop…She deserves better than this. “Don’t you trust me?” Chara’s eyes widened in horror and shock as she stepped back, unintentionally breaking our hand-holding. A bubbling, oozing feeling swelled within my soul, making me feel dizzy yet grotesquely joyful at the same time._

_I can’t stop. Not now._

_Chara’s hands began waving desperately as she shook her head, “Of course I trust you! I-I was just being a stupid idiot! L-let’s do this!” I smiled at the false enthusiasm in her voice at her last declaration._

_As I watched Chara putting the Buttercups in with an uneasy expression on her face, I felt those familiar horrific sensations again. The pleasure, the self-hate, the horror, the thrill, and the fear. But why...I am correct, aren’t I? The pie won’t hurt anybody, right? Chara won’t hurt, right?_

_Why does it feel like I’m fooling myself?_

 

* * *

 

 

Such an intriguing boy…

 

I wonder what **his** opinion is of the fallen prince…

 

….

 

I guess it won’t be too long until we find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm not dead, surprisingly. I've just been very busy with College as of late so I apologise if this chapter seems rather rushed. Most free time I have is either spent doing extra work for my course, playing games or hanging with friends. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, but it'll probably be a long while before I update again. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Anything For You

💣︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎

❍︎□︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ⬧︎□︎□︎■︎ ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♌︎❒︎♓︎●︎●︎♓︎♋︎■︎♍︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎♓︎♑︎■︎

* * *

Chara felt as if the entire world had ended a thousand times, and all she could do was watch and embrace the flames of the end.

Asriel...killed himself.

The moment the sadistic flower spoke those words, her mind went blank. Her mouth moved to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. Her throat felt as if something was constricting it, crushing it until she suffocated.

Flowey simply smiled as he watched her broken reaction, a rush of pure pleasure filling his non-existent soul. It was mind-blowing. No, it was more than that. It was the greatest feeling that he had ever felt.  _ ‘You make me so happy, Chara~.’ _

_ You...did...what?!  _ Chara could barely force out the words, her voice was shaky and croaky.

Flowey giggled, “I killed myself, silly! I just told you that.” Flowey’s smile transformed into an unnatural grin, displaying razor-sharp teeth as he took in her expression of grief and agonizing pain. “It was  _ so _ painful, I can’t even close my eyes without getting flashbacks of it! I jumped into the lava in Hotland, I felt every inch of me catch on fire and melt into the boiling bath of molten magma!”

_ Y...you’re lying!  _ Chara snarled, her voice still wobbly.  _ How can you die but still be here?! You should be a ghost. This isn’t a funny joke, Asriel! _

Flowey shook his head. “Remember what I said? Resets allow me to rewind time. And the trigger is death.”

_ … _ Chara couldn’t speak. Her mind was numb, her body was numb, her ghostly soul was numb. She couldn’t believe but she knew it was true. Something deep inside of her knew it. And that was enough to push her over the edge.

Chara blanched, her facial expression becoming one of extreme horror as she curled up on the ground in a ball.  _ I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry… _

“You’re sorry?” Flowey shook his head. “Sorry doesn't make someone forget. Sorry won’t take away the pain. Sorry does  **nothing** !”

Chara could only whimper as she repeated the apology, her vision blurry with tears. Her fist began pounding at the floor weakly as her body shook with despair.

Flowey smirked, “But you know what might make me forget? What could make everything alright again?”

Chara barely registered the words, but she slowly looked up at his deranged eyes.  _ W..what? _

“Get me my powers back.” Spoke Flowey. “The power that the human stole from me. The power to reset. That of course, means following our original plan of gaining the soul from the human.”

_ R...right, of course… _ Chara began to get up, her legs still shaking and her voice still broken.  _ We can fix this. We’ve just got to give you a body. _

“Yep!” Cheered Flowey with his wide grin turning into a cutesy smile. “And if anyone gets in our way, we’ll kill them too!”

_...What?  _ Chara froze up once more, wondering what was going through her brother’s head.  _ Aside from the human, everyone else is a monster! We...we can’t just kill a monster! _

“Can’t we? Do you know how many times I’ve had to reset? Do you know how many times a monster has killed me?” Flowey chuckled, his eyes becoming pitch-black. “So many have butchered me in the past. So many horrible, horrible deaths. Do they  _ all  _ deserve mercy?”

Chara shook her head wildly.  _ No! There’s no way monsters would attack you! They’re too kind! _

Flowey frowned at this. “...Don’t you trust me, Chara? Don’t you love me?”

Chara stepped back in shock.  _ Y-you know I love you! Of course, I trust you, Azzy! _

“Then why don’t you believe that I’m telling the truth?” Asked Flowey as he looked down, crocodile tears falling down his face. “Do you really think that I would lie to you?”

_ No! Of course, I believe you! It’s just… _ Chara trailed off, her eyes staring into the ground as she searched for the right words.

Flowey turned his stem away from her, “It’s just what?”

_ I...can't kill monsters.  _ Chara eventually spoke.  _ Some may have hurt you, but I’m sure that they have their reasons. Maybe...it was a misunderstanding? _

Flowey held back a snort at that comment, remembering as he would slaughter hundreds only for the skeletal clown to rip him to shreds at the end of a run.  _ ‘Yeah, misunderstanding. Pfft.’  _ “I understand...you hate me, right? That’s why you’re willing to let them hurt me again, isn’t it?”

_ NO!  _ Roared Chara as she moved in front of Flowey’s line of sight.  _ I could  _ _ never _ _ hate you! _

“But you’re willing to let my killers get away...and potentially even stop my re-birth.” Flowey sighed. “Imagine what would happen if we encountered a monster that wouldn’t relent? What would happen then?”

_ Well, I would… _

“Would you let me suffer?” Questioned Flowey as he got closer to Chara’s face. “Would you let me relive that experience over and over again, just because you’re too cowardly to save me?!”

Chara was silent for a while, making Flowey think that he might’ve gone too far.  _ ‘Shit, don’t see through me now, damnit!’  _

_...Only if they go out of their way to interfere. _ Spoke Chara solemnly as she looked at their floor.  _ If they do that then I’ll… _

Flowey tilted his head, “Then you’ll?”

_ Then I’ll...then I’ll kill them.  _ Finished Chara with a hard gaze as she looked back up at her brother.  _ I’ll do anything for you, Azzy. Anything. _

“I love you so much! You’re the greatest, Chara!” Cheered Flowey with a dark look in his eyes.  _'Anything, huh?'_

Chara smiled weakly at the praise.  _ Y-yeah...thanks… _

“Now then! Let’s get me a new soul…” Flowey chuckled and began to dig down, having a good idea of where the kid would be now.

Chara followed with a worried, yet determined look upon her face.

* * *

What a strange relationship those to have...

 

Most fascinating indeed.

 

…

 

I know, I know. You’ll have your turn soon enough, my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Finally, I've finished my College course and am now on holiday until my next course. Which means that I'll be posting way more often, and hopefully will be getting quite far in this story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I hope you'll stick around for some more!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see ya next time.
> 
> PS: Thanks for the 47 kudos, guys! I love all of ya!


	11. The Skeleton Brothers

Frisk bit their tongue even harder in frustration as their body continued to shake, ‘Stop it! We’re safe!’ they told themselves, attempting to fight against the creeping feeling crawling up their back. ‘ **He’s** not here. We’re safe. We’re safe.’ 

Frisk’s body refused to stop.

“you cold, kiddo?” Inquired Sans as Frisk forced themselves to stop shaking, his white pupils staring down at them curiously. “i could give you my coat if you’d like.”

Frisk shook their head quickly, not wanting to bother the skeleton. They grabbed their stick and began writing upon the snow,

_ It’s fine! Please don’t worry about me. _

Toriel looked at them with a concerned frown, her eyes filled with some sense of understanding. She knew that reaction, that look of horror and despair. The shaking of a body unable to handle the regret and pain. She had experienced it every night, ever since that day her children turned to dust before her very own eyes.

“Let’s find somewhere to rest.” Spoke Toriel softly, knowing that Frisk didn’t want to bring light to whatever was troubling them. That was something for a later discussion, just between the two of them. “They have had a hard day.”

Frisk looked at Toriel in shock, their eyes glimmering with gratitude. Sans noticed this and narrowed his eyes, but decided not to press the issue. “not far from here is snowdin. you can crash at my place if you want,  _ tibia  _ honest with you i’m  _ bone tired  _ myself as well.”

Frisk snorted as Toriel burst out into laughter, “You’re really  _ humerus  _ Sans.” Sans joined in with the laughter, his deep snickering voice mixing in with Toriel’s high pitched giggle.

Frisk began laughing soundlessly as their body relaxed, their problems erased by the two pun addicted monsters before them. They couldn’t help but smile at the two monsters as they slowly began to quieten down.

“SANS?! WHATEVER IS ALL THE NOISE?!” Asked a distant yet loud and exaggerated voice full of energy. “DID YOU FIND A HUMAN?”

“looks like papy has heard us.” Sans chuckled as he walked through the bridge, beckoning at the two to follow him. “kid, there’s a conveniently-shaped lamp through here. hide behind it.”

Frisk raised an eyebrow but nodded. Conveniently-shaped lamp, huh? Was Sans joking again? There was no way that such a thing just happened to be there. Frisk snorted, it was a funny idea though.

Toriel chuckled briefly, clearly under the belief that the comedic skeleton was just jesting once more. “Who is this ‘papy’ you speak of?”

“oh, papy is my brother. that’s just a nickname though, his full name is papyrus.” Replied Sans as they moved from the barely standing wooden bridge and back onto the cold snow. The area the stepped into was the same as all the others - snow-coated trees everywhere but the walkway before them had grown bigger, expanding out outwards with a single lamp and a wooden trading post set up next to it being the only things upon the road.

Once they crossed the bridge, Frisk’s heart began beating against their chest. No way. No way in hell. There really was a conveniently-shaped lamp there. But why? Did the skeleton somehow know that this was going to happen?

Sans looked at the child expectantly, “well?” Toriel looked just as confused at the existence of the strange lamp, a suspicious look in her eyes as she glanced over Sans. “he’ll be here soon kiddo, he’s a real human hunting fanatic.”

Frisk’s eyes widened in horror as an image of Flowey appeared in their head, his fangs bared and his eyes filled with maniacal joy. Frisk quickly turned towards the lamp and rushed forwards, their legs moving as fast as possible with a panicked expression.

Sans watched the human’s terror tilted his head in confusion. “What’s gotten into them?” He wondered as he watched them perfectly hide behind the lamp, their shape completely mirroring that of the lamp.

“Your...brother is what?!” Growled out Toriel, her eyes wide open in shock and rage as her hands began flickering with flames, the fiery magic dancing upon her palms.

Sans stepped back in shock, “wow, calm down. he’s harmless. he wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone a child.” Toriel stared him down, her eyes never breaking eye contact with his before the flames upon her furry hands disappeared.

“I believe you.” Declared Toriel with a sigh. “But if they get so much as a scratch - I will make you regret ever meeting me.”

Sans couldn’t help but sweat nervously, his brother may not hurt the child intentionally but there was no way of knowing whether he would accidentally harm them. “don’t worry. like i said, he’s harmle-”

“BROTHER!” Yelled the voice, sounding much more clearer and closer. “DID YOU FIND A HUMAN?!”

Slowly but surely the new voice came into view, a tall skeleton who had his upper torso covered with body armour, with a red cape flowing from his back. He wore red gloves and red boots that looked like a complete contrast to his brother’s blue theme. The skeleton huffed and crossed his arms.

“SANS, I WILL ASK ONCE MORE! DID YOU FIND A HUMAN?” Asked the skeleton, completely oblivious to the panicking human behind the lamp.

“i dunno. is the person next to me a human?” Retorted Sans as he gestured towards Toriel who was ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

Papyrus looked towards Toriel and screamed. “ASGORE! WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO SMALL?! AND WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH MY BROTHER OF ALL MONSTERS?!”

“hey, i take offense to that.” Said Sans jokingly while Toriel stared in absolute bewilderment at the monster’s eccentric behaviour. “people think i am very  _ hip _ .”

“ARGHHHH!” Screeched Papyrus in frustration. “WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE PUNS?! THERE’S TONS OF BETTER THINGS TO BE DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!”

“....a  _ skele-ton _ ?”

Toriel began laughing once more, realising that this ‘Papyrus’ was far too innocent to be any harm to her child. Frisk couldn’t help but snicker to themselves as they were listening in to the conversation.

“....” Papyrus wordlessly turned to Toriel, desperately trying to fight off the smile on his face. “PLEASE MINI-ASGORE, STOP LAUGHING TO THIS NUMBSKULLS’ POOR SENSE OF HUMOUR.”

While Toriel disliked being likened to Asgore, she couldn’t help but laugh at Papyrus’ words. He must’ve been connecting those two through a completely innocent mindset - unaware of the horrors that the king had caused. 

She suppressed the thought of Asgore and his actions. This was a time for kindness and comedy, not for hatred and sorrow.

“what can I say? i’m just naturally talented at tickling people’s  _ funny bone _ , sometimes mine even begins to  _ crack  _ up.” Spoke Sans, sending Toriel into an even deeper fit of laughter.

“AGH! WHATEVER! YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST EIGHT DAYS, ASIDE FROM STANDING IN FRONT OF YOUR STATION?!” Asked Papyrus as he wildly stomped his foot on the floor.

“i’ve been looking at this lamp.” Replied Sans with a shrug, his comment making both Frisk and Toriel tense up. “it’s really cool. do you want to look?”

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!” Replied Papyrus with a roll of his eyes. “WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!”

Toriel’s hands began to heat up once more as Sans looked at her with a nervous smile, which was returned with a dark glare.

“I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN!” Declared Papyrus as Toriel’s eyes narrowed.

“And why is that?” She spoke coldly, her parental instincts running amok.

“BECAUSE THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE!” Replied Papyrus, not realising that amount of danger he was putting himself in. “RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! AND PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND, I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!”

Frisk frowned to themselves, ‘He sounds lonely.’ They wondered if all he needed was a good friend to make him mellow out. Toriel, on the other hand, wasn’t sure what to think, she only knew if anything were to go down then she would not hesitate to protect her child at all costs.

Sans was tempted to say something witty, planning on saying a joke related to the lamp but decided that it would not be worth being burnt to a crisp by the angry goat lady. “welp, i better get onto those puzzles you mentioned earlier.”

“INDEED. I WILL ATTEND TO MY OWN FOR NOW, I WILL MAKE SURE TO PUT SOME ‘ _ BACKBONE _ ’ INTO IT.” There was a long silence before Papyrus yelled out a series of ‘nyeh’ and ran away.

“Well...he was most certainly interesting.” Spoke Toriel as she relaxed a bit more, her eyes quickly finding themselves on Sans. “You were practically telling him where they were. I want an explanation.”

“like i said before; my brother wouldn’t hurt anyone. even if he saw the kid he would most likely just run away and set up his puzzles - which are easy to get through.” Replied Sans.

Frisk slowly came out from behind the lamp and walked towards the two, “...Fine, but if you pull this again I will make sure you regret it.” Spoke Toriel before she turned towards Frisk. “Are you alright, my child?”

Frisk nodded as they pointed at the path leading onwards. “you want to continue moving, kiddo?” Asked Sans.

Frisk nodded and Toriel chuckled, her eyes glowing with relief over Frisk’s safety. “Alright then, let’s get to Snowdin before we catch a cold.”

Sans began walking forwards with his hands in his pockets, “welp, i think i’m going to go ahead and talk with pap-”

Sans suddenly paused, his pupils going off and his eyes becoming pitch black. Frisk felt a similar sensation to when they were around  **Him** and slowly felt as if the ground broke away underneath their feet, forcing them into a never-ending void of nightmares.

“S-sans?” Asked Toriel with a hint of fear in her voice as a wave of negativity flooded her senses.

“i’ll be back soon. there’s something i need to deal with.” Spoke Sans, his voice ominous and his expression unreadable before he slowly raised his right hand. “i’ll catch you later.”

A mystical blue glow consumed the form of the ever-smiling skeleton, making Frisk and Toriel raise their arms in front of their faces to protect their eyes from the harsh, bright light. When they lowered their arms they were shocked and bewildered to find out that; 

Sans was gone.

* * *

 

Now the games are truly beginning…

 

This will be fun indeed…

 

...Good luck, Sans…

 

You’ll need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm sorry for the delay on this one, I have been at a party recently and I had a blast so that left me rather occupied. That being said, I'm so grateful for the sheer amount of kudos' that this story has, I never thought that so many people would like it.
> 
> So thanks to all of you and I hope you guys keep on reading! 
> 
> See you next time!


	12. her_memories(2).

**_Downloading her_memories(2).W.Dgas._ **

 

**_60%_ **

 

**_70%_ **

 

**_80%_ **

 

**_90%_ **

 

**_Download complete._ **

* * *

 

_It’s surprising how quickly things change._

_Not too long ago I was stuck within that hellhole of an orphanage, and now I’m sitting on a comfortable couch watching television with my best friend. I felt a smile slowly grow upon my lips as his eyes reflected the action upon the screen, his jaw dropped and his body sitting upwards in attention._

_God, he’s such a dork. I couldn’t help but be mesmerized by him, the way his ears twitched at the sound being emitted from the movie, the way his tail wagged behind him in excitement and the way he turned his head around to face me-_

_Oh._

_He must’ve noticed me staring at him. I couldn’t help but turn away as quickly as possible, blood rushing up into my face. “Um, Chara?” He began, his voice curious and soft. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing!” I said quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly if his raised eyes were anything to go by. “I mean- I was just thinking about things. That’s all.”_

_A slight smirk spread across his features, an almost smug look in his eyes as he regarded me. “Are you sure? You seemed pretty interested in me.”_

_I struggled not to choke on my own spit as soon as those words left his mouth. “W-what are you talking about?”_

_Azzy hummed before turning back to the screen. “Oh, it’s nothing.” He snickered to himself, much to my dismay. “Maybe I was just imagining things.” His voice was teasing and as a self-satisfied grin formed upon his lips._

_"Yeah, I’m sure you were,” I replied back hotly, returning my attention to the movie on screen. It was one of Azzy’s favourite movies and one that would surely get us into deep trouble should our parents find out. It was an action thriller - one that was considered taboo among Monsterkind to the point of never being on any shelves. I have no idea how Azzy found a copy but he did, and I have to admit to myself - I completely understand why it’s considered taboo._

_It was extremely gritty and gory, each scene full of death and destruction. It’s not a normal movie for Monsters to make but then again it was based off actual human history so it made sense that it would be so violent, which makes me wonder why Azzy even likes this in the first place. His eyes were lit up with joy as another fight scene broke out with swords clashing against shields, horses neighing as they stampeded over fallen foes while arrows pierced through the armour of soldiers._

_Well, whatever makes him happy I guess. I sighed as I continued watching the movie - their expressions of pain and fear made my skin crawl, reminding me of myself within that horrible place._

_The Sunshine Orphanage was the name of the horrific institution, a place where children like me were treated like dirt. We were barely fed, we had no form of entertainment and we were never given emotional support - in fact we were given the exact opposite of it._

_Due to the dire situation us children had to stick together, all of us forming our own small groups which we found some form of safety in. My group was rather interesting, every single one of us was as different as could be but we still managed to get along - then again it’s not like any of us could risk making enemies in the first place._

_That crazy karate obsessed moron, that abandoned prissy posh girl, that wanna-be cowboy with his fake guns, that aspiring ballerina, that funny bookworm and that kind cooker. All of them were my only friends through that disgusting experience at that orphanage...the kids that helped me survive for so long._

_A small tug of happiness touched my soul as I thought of them. The beacon of light within the all consuming darkness, the only thing that made me wake up in the morning and not...hurt myself until I…._

_Yeah…_

_We tried so hard to escape that place, using so many plans to the point of desperation. One time we even tried to dress up as adults and walk on pass security, that plan obviously failed - so did all of the others. Even when we managed to leave the building it wasn’t long until Police forced us back into the building of suffering, back under the watch of Victor and his men._

_Victor._

_Victor was the most heartless, wicked bastard that I had ever met. I didn’t know too much about him, but from what I managed to gather over those eight years was that he had some strange ambition which he told us nothing about. But whenever an idea would enter his head his eyes would light up and he would rush down into the basement._

_The few times I saw him I felt as if my body had shut down - for it had frozen out of sheer raw terror. His presence seemed to carry around a despair inducing aura, as his empty grey eyes drilled holes through my crimson ones._

_“Chara? Chara!” Yelled a familiar voice, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Azzy shaking my shoulders with a panicked expression upon his face. “Are you alright?! Say something!”_

_I blinked a few times and breathed in deeply. “Yeah. I’m just...thinking again.” I looked down at the ground before his hand touched my chin and brought my face up to his. “Azzy?”_

_His expression was serious, his eyes showing determination and...something else that I couldn’t quite place. “Tell me what’s wrong. Your face looked...miserable.” ...Was my eyes playing tricks on me or did I just see a small smile? “I was beginning to worry. You can tell me about what’s bothering you, you know? We are best friends after all.”_

_I’m so stupid. I made him worry. I made him concerned over my own stupid feelings! Why did I have to focus on the past instead of him?! I could’ve enjoyed a nice movie with my best friend but no, I just had to ruin it! “Don’t worry. You don’t have to worry about someone like…me.” I replied, the familiar feeling of self-loathing building up inside of me as my nails dug into my palms. “I’m just a stupid de-”_

_A loud thunder-like clap echoed through the house._

_My face stung._

_And Azzy’s hand was raised._

_“Shut...up.” He spoke, his eyes filled with rage as his body shook. “Don’t you ever call yourself that again. Got it?”_

_“But I’m-”_

_“No, you’re not!” Snarled Azzy with fury, “You’re not a demon! You’re an angel! Don’t you ever think that you’re somehow wrong!”_

_…_

_He didn’t understand._

_“I’m just corrupting you,” I whispered back, slowly getting up from the couch. Azzy cares so much about me...to say such things…no. I can’t let this go on. Maybe I should just…_

_“Please...don’t leave…” Muttered Azzy, his arms wrapping themselves around me. Does he know what I’m going to do? Oh god! Please, Azzy - don’t make this any harder._

_“Just let me go.”  My voice was shaky, my breathing uneven as I felt anxiety crushing its hands around my throat. “Please, Azyy.”_

_“No!” Roared Azzy, an odd dark look that slides far too well onto the dork’s face crossing his features before they softened. “Look Chara, why don’t we just- just go and play in the garden? Please.”_

_I wanted to say something but Azzy began dragging me towards the garden. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out._

_Why would he care for a demon like me?_

* * *

 

 

So much work to do...

 

So little time...

 

Wouldn't you agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been rather busy with personal issues, writer's block and I've been getting myself invested in new fandoms. I decided to make my return to the website with a new story centered around the Steven Universe movie which I've called You'll Love Again, check it out if you got the time - it would mean the world to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see ya in the next one.


End file.
